Pernikahan Paksa
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Keadaan kamar itu bagaikan sebuah tempat yang sangat dingin. Kenapa dingin? Karena kedua pasang mata itu hanya saling menatap tajam. Tapi, perasaan itu akan terjalin dengan indah. Oh, inikah takdirnya? Look at the story. RnR?


Hai!

Maaf, karena nggak sempat buat fanfic khusus SasuSaku FanDay. Karena saya nggak sempat kerjakan. Ini adalah fanfic baru yang saya buat khusus untuk SasuSaku. Daripada saya banyak ngomong di sini. Mending langsung saja!

_Happy Reading!_

_And…_

_Happy SasuSaku FanDay!_

**~oOo~**

_**Naruto isn't mine, but this story is mine.**_

**Warning : Typo(s), Rated M (untuk jaga-jaga), and others.**

**Title : Pernikahan Paksa**

**Summary : Keadaan kamar itu bagaikan sebuah tempat yang sangat dingin. Kenapa dingin? Karena kedua pasang mata itu hanya saling menatap tajam. Oh, inikah takdirnya? Look at the story.**

**~oOo~**

Gadis itu menatap tajam—bagaikan elang yang cantik—ke arah sang lelaki. Lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Kau tahu, ini bahkan sangat berat—melebihi mengerjakan soal matematika ataupun soal hitung-menghitung—dengan keadaan ini. Si gadis hanya terdiam—yah, masih sambil menatap tajam ke arah sang lelaki, tak peduli apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin saja, gadis itu hanya ini melempar apapun yang ada di dekat kepada sang lelaki itu.

Siapa peduli?

Ya, ya, ya… Terkurung di kamar pengantin sendiri itu cukup buruk, kan? P-E-N-G-A-N-T-I-N. Yah, kalian adalah sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah karena dijodohkan—atau lebih tepatnya karena terpaksa. Bodoh, bukan? Hanya karena sebuah perusahaan yang membutuhkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan lainnya. Buruk.

Lelaki itu melirik sang gadis yang kembali memainkan _Handphone BlackBerry_-nya itu. Mendengus sebal karena ulah sang gadis yang tidak membolehkannya mendekati gadis itu.

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Jangan melirikku seperti itu!" sengit gadis itu.

Lelaki—Sasuke Uchiha—itu hanya terdiam. Kembali mendengus. Dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai direktur perusahaan itu.

"Cih! Menikah dengan anak kecil, tidak akan puas!" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa, Sakura," balas Sasuke sambil kembali mengetik.

"Kapan kita bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, heh?" tanya gadis—Sakura Haruno—ups, salah… Tapi, Sakura Uchiha—itu.

"Hn."

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" kata Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku juga akan keluar dari sini, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke frustasi—meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Ok, ok… Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan saja, Sakura? Supaya masalah ini bisa selesai dengan cepat," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin, kita melakukannya dengan tulus dan dengan perasaan saling mencintai. Bukan hanya karena nafsu semata. Aku tidak suka itu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura dengan panjang lebar sama dengan luas.

"Hn."

**~oOo~**

**University of Kuranhi**

Sakura memandang ke arah langit yang luas sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sekarang, dia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia kembali merenung tentang percakapannya dengan Sasuke. _'Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya karena perasaan cinta,'_ batin Sakura.

"Hei, Jidat! Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino—gadis berambut pirang—sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Telan dulu," ujar Sakura datar.

Ino pun mengunyah terlebih dahulu sebelum, menelan makanannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau jadi datar gitu? Jangan-jangan… Virus Sasuke menyebar ke arahmu?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

_BLETAK_

"Auuuwww!"

"Jangan ngawur, _Pig_!"

"Habis, kau aneh sekali. Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengannya?"

_PUK_

Terlemparlah sebuah sumpit ke kepala Ino.

"Sakit, Jidat!"

"Peduli?"

"Nggak."

"Ya, sudah."

Dengan santainya Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menyumpahinya dengan—yakin, pasti berhubungan dengan jidat Sakura. Tanpa Ino sadari, wajah Sakura memerah seutuhnya. Dan…

Tanpa Sakura dan Ino sadari, bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka sedang berbicara. Dia tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya, dia—

—menyeringai…

**~oOo~**

Sasuke mengerjakan tugasnya di meja kerjanya. Sakura membaca sebuah novel atau sedang berkhayal. Seperti biasa, hanya diam.

"Hei."

"Hn?" rasanya Sakura sudah mulai mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hn. Itu _trademark_-ku!"

"Hn?"

"Jangan pernah mengikuti _trademark_-ku!" ketus Sasuke.

"Iya, iya…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hn. Kapan kau mulai magang?" tanya Sasuke—yang diyakini, bukan itu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sakura.

"Entahlah…"

"Hn. Dimana?"

"Kurasa aku akan magang di rumah sakit Tokyouka. Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kita akan berada di dalam kamar ini setiap malam?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau ngapain, sih?"

"Hn, ada sedikit kesalahan di perusahaan. Jadi, harus diperbaiki," jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop-nya ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari kaki sampai kepala. Entah, apa yang diperhatikannya itu? Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat cara Sakura berpakaian.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan intens begitu?" tanya Sakura—agak takut dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa? Jangan 'hn' terus!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat Sakura yang kesal.

"Jangan mengundangku—dengan cara pakaianmu itu—untuk melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, Saku-_chan_," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya.

Detik berikut, yang terdengar adalah sebuah teriakkan—atau pekikan—kesakitan dari sang Tuan Muda Uchiha yang gagah. Dan…

Teriakkan histeris seorang Nyonya Muda Uchiha yang cantik.

**~oOo~**

Seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _kimono_ mandinya. Rambut—yang basah—yang dibiarkan terurai oleh sang pemilik. Gadis itu—Sakura Uchiha, yang baru saja diganti namanya—sedang menatap lelaki—Sasuke Uchiha, yang merupakan suaminya—yang sedang tidur dengan lelap di ranjang mereka berdua.

Bukan berarti, mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan 'itu'. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah suami Sakura dan Sakura adalah istri Sasuke. Jadi, wajar kalau mereka tidur bersama, kan?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke gorden yang memang sengaja tidak dia buka tadi. Tapi, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk dibuka, kan? Ini sudah cukup siang untuk kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua memang tinggal berdua di rumah ini. mereka selalu terkunci di dalam kamar karena khusus untuk malam hari orang tua Sasuke maupun Sakura pasti datang untuk menguncinya. Khehehe… Licik, ya!

Karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal di distrik Uchiha A.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_~~~."

"Ngh~."

"Bangun, Sasuke-_kun_~."

Sakura menggoda Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat dengan manja. Sasuke masih juga menggeliyat dalam tidurnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Sasuke.

Yah, diakui, bahwa sinar matahari yang ada di atas rumah sudah sangat terang. Bahkan, Sasuke memaksa matanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya sendiri.

"Hn?"

"Bangunlah! Ayo makan siang!" kata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Eh, makan siang?"

"Ya, ini sudah siang, Sasuke. Makanya, jangan tidur terlalu malam," kata Sakura sambil menyiapkan pakaian Sasuke. "Sana mandi!"

"Iya, iya…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa mereka sudah mulai bisa menerima apa adanya.

.

.

.

Sakura mulai memotong tomat-tomat yang akan dihidangkannya dengan makanan Sasuke. Sesekali, Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat Sasuke memakan tomat-tomat kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru sampai di dapur.

"Ah… Tidak."

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Sasuke ketika, sudah sampai di samping Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Duduk di sana dan hanya diam, ok?"

"Oh, baiklah…"

.

Sasuke hanya diam. Memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya itu. Sangat memperhatikan. Bahkan, dia sadar kalau Sakura tetap cantik walaupun dia sedang memasak.

"Nah~! Sudah selesai," kata Sakura sambil menaruh piring terakhir di meja makan mereka.

"Banyak sekali," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya nyengir kaku.

"Entahlah, aku seakan sedang merayakan sesuatu saja," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Begitu?"

"Iya…"

"Oh, kukira sedang merayakan hari kau menjadi istri-ku, Saku," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn, tidak, Sakura Uchiha."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin kita memulai hidup kita dengan perasaan bahagia," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin kita mulai dengan perasaan kita sendiri, Saku. Aku ingin kita jujur dengan perasaan kita yang sekarang. Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku? Dan bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu? Belajarlah, belajarlah..." kata Sasuke sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura sudah mulai merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Belajarlah… Untuk mencintaiku, Saku," kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut—seakan itu adalah perkataan yang sangat serius.

"Sas—"

Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura. Dituntunnya Sakura menuju pangkuannya.

"Sasu—"

"Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhi—bukan, seumur hidupku, Saku. Dan berjanjilah, kau akan belajar mencintaiku seumur hidupmu," kata Sasuke ketika di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mulai dari hidung mancung yang menyatu. Tapi, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Sakura merona. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil. Kembali di dekatkannya wajah Sasuke. Perlahan, tapi pasti, bibir Sasuke menempelkan di bibir Sakura dan menekannya dengan lembut.

Tahukah kalian?

Apa yang Sasuke ucapkan?

Dia berbisik…

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan aku akan menunggu malam pertama kita, Saku-_chan_…"

**~oOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

**OMAKE**

Sasuke baru saja selesai dengan acara mandinya. Sedangkan, Sakura sedang tiduran di ranjang milik mereka sambil membaca novel kesukaannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus karena kebiasaan istri-nya itu. Yah, seperti biasa mereka masih dikunci di dalam kamar mereka sendiri jika, mereka tidak melakukannya dengan segera.

"Kenapa?"

"Hn, kau terlalu asyik dengan novel kesayanganmu itu, Saku," kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena kau ingin kita melakukannya malam ini juga, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Maks—"

"Hmmmmmph…"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung saja mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut yang langsung berubah menjadi _French kiss_. Perlahan, Sasuke mengambil novel yang berada di tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya secara sembarangan. Entahlah, dia taruh dimana.

"Nnnn… Mmm… Aaah~…" desah Sakura dengan nikmat karena perilaku Sasuke.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman—yang diyakini, Sasuke belum puas—mereka. Sakura mencoba mengambil nafas yang sudah diambil oleh Sasuke. Bahkan, Sakura sampai terengah-engah.

"Sasu."

"Hn?"

"Hmm… Lanjutkanlah," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Muda Uchiha."

Sasuke kembali menyerang Sakura dengan melakukan _French kiss_. Mulai turun ke daerah leher untuk memuaskan istri terkasihnya. Memberikan _kissmark_, menandakan kalau Sakura adalah milik Sasuke selamanya. Perlahan, Sasuke semakin turun ke bawah menuju sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara—atau kenikmatan duniawi.

Di salah satu perumahan distrik Uchiha itu, terdengarlah desahan, erangan, pekikan, dan kalimat yang erotis. Memberikan waktu—atau sesuatu yang berharga—untuk para kaum adam. Di kamar itu, akan menjadi saksi bisu tempat mereka melakukan _first night_-nya.

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk kedua insan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

**THE END**

**~oOo~**

**Tarakan, 7 Maret 2012**

**06:00 p.m.**

**Salam hangat,**

**I'm Ryeosomnia**


End file.
